Moments
by Peachie . D
Summary: Little moments with Zoro and his pregnant girlfriend, Robin.


"A month." She whispers it to him so the others don't hear her big news. She's smiling widely.

Zoro suddenly looks down at her belly which hasn't changed in that time. It was still as firm and flat as before. He touches it lightly and doesn't feel the difference.

She giggles and he looks back up at her, both annoyed and confused.

"It's not going to show _right_ now Zoro, it's still to early and the baby is very small."

He's still a bit confused, but doesn't take the conversation any further.

"I got lots of books for us about pregnancy and how the baby will develop in here." She says it softly, holding her belly lightly.

And for the first time ever, he _actually_ wants to read a book.

* * *

"You can just _ask_ to join me, I don't mind."

He grunts loudly, looking away to hide the small hint of pink forming on his cheeks.

They're in the bathroom of the Sunny and she was clearly in the mode to tease him with her wet nude body.

_Amazing_ wet nude body at that.

"Did you know that having sex during a pregnancy is perfectly okay? " she's smirking now, stepping out of the shower and letting the clouds keep pouring streaming hot water. "It's even recommended."

He rolls his eyes before finally standing up, pulling down his pants in the process.

* * *

Robin feels really relaxed for once.

With her nice cool glass of lemonade Sanji made her this morning and a couple of chocolate chip cookies she baked with Chopper, she's pretty much in paradise in her and Zoro's shared bed room.

She hears the door open suddenly so she looks over from the middle of their bed and smiles as Zoro walks in.

"Done exercising sweetie?"

She grins innocently when he looks at her dumbfounded.

He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it and rubs his sweaty face with the towel he had over his shoulder.

She's still grinning at him innocently.

"So let me get this straight, _you_ can walk around here butt ass naked but I can't?" He says it so seriously that she can't help but laugh.

"But I'm naked in _our_ room."

"You don't like when I walk naked in _our_ room."

"I feel way more comfortable like this."

"So?"

"But I'm pregnant."

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

They look at each other for a little while longer before he throws his towel to the side and pulls down his sweat pants.

"I'm not _comfortable_."

They end up naked in their room for the rest of the day with the door locked.

"You know we're going to have to stop this bad habit when the baby comes."

* * *

"You got kinda fat woman."

Robin pouts at him, pressing her little growing belly against his chest in the hug.

"I'm only three months, I'll be getting _way_ bigger then this."

He laughs softly against her, holding her by the small on her back.

She runs her fingers though his hair, loving the feeling of being in his arms again after three weeks.

"I missed you." He whispers it, kissing her neck before burying his face in it. The monster trio and Franky had been gone on a adventure and they ended up staying longer then expected.

"Me too."

* * *

Zoro feels a lump in his throat.

He's standing next to Robin, who's laying down with her belly exposed to little Chopper and all his medical equipment.

"Let's see here Robin," the reindeer squeaks, looking at the monitor for his future friend.

Then suddenly, the heart beat starts up in the quiet room and Robin gasp in excitement. Zoro doesn't move, staring at the monitor with the blur picture of the baby finally showing up.

Chopper is grinning happily at the couple, pointing at the monitor where the baby was shown. "Congratulation you guys, it's a girl!"

* * *

"Soo," Robin drags out, poking at her boyfriend's side, "The pink one right?"

They're at an island that seems to be all about baby things.

Zoro sadly looks back at the light green one with amazing sword print all over it. It was like it was made just for him to buy for his daughter.

He's going to make sure his daughter loves them. He was even thinking about passing all three swords down to her one day.

"Zoroooooo?"

He groans defeated, looking back at the pink one she wanted to get.

"Whatever." He sighs deeply.

She smiles delightfully, waving at a worker to bring down the crib for them.

* * *

"A girl?" Luffy asks, sitting on the lion head of the Sunny.

Zoro nobs his head, leaning against the wooden railing.

He wanted his best friend to know he was having a girl first before telling everyone else.

"Yea."

"That's so cool." Luffy smiles, looking back out at the sea.

He smirks, "I know."

"Nami knew it would be a girl."

* * *

It's a lazy Sunday and there was nothing but sea up ahead.

Robin is laying flat on her back rubbing her growing belly.

Nami squeals from beside her and pulls the book off the bed, showing it to Robin.

"What about Nova?"

Robin smiles, saying the name and liking how it sounds.

"Or Ana?"

"That's cute."

"Oh no wait, never mind that! What about Lucy?"

Robin thinks for a second, "I actually really love Lucy."

"Really?" Nami says happily, highlighting the name in the book.

"Lucy Olivia, how does that sound." Robin asks, holding her belly.

"I love it!"

* * *

She jumped a little beside him in bed and he raises a brow confused.

She smiles widely at him and stretched her hand out to grab his, pulling him closer to her under the covers. Before he could ask her what she was doing she pressed his hand over her belly on the side. After a second he feels it.

The baby kicked.

Zoro's eyes widen, feeling the baby press her foot against his hand again.

"She's finally moving around in there," Robin whispers, her hand cupping his cheek. "Especially when I'm around you."

He feels amazing when he goes to sleep that night, his pregnant girlfriend sleeping in his arms.

* * *

"I'm hungry."

It's two in the morning and Zoro is being kicked out of bed by Robin _again_.

"I'm sleepy." He says groggily, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Zoroooooo," she whined, poking him hard on his side and pulling the blanket off of him. He groaned hard, looking up at Robin.

She was pouting, her belly looking way bigger since they went to bed.

"What you want, woman?"

* * *

Zoro and Robin were the perfect couple.

They never argued and were always behind the other one hundred percent.

Even Nami and Luffy, the only other couple on the ship, went to them for advice and guidance.

But every couple, at one point regardless, comes to a problem.

"Move." Robin said lowly, trying to push Zoro out the door way.

He wouldn't move.

"Zoro, please move."

She's now glaring at him, punching him one good time with an extra limb on his toned chest.

He doesn't even flinch.

"We need to talk." He says deeply, grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go."

"Robin," he starts, his deep voice making her feel so small. "You know that wasn't what I meant."

She starts tearing up, looking down so he wouldn't see her so weak. "You should have told me you didn't want a baby."

She feels him grip her harder, but only for a second.

"I never said I didn't want her." He whispers it like it's a secret and she looks up at him. "I just said I was a little nervous."

He lets her wrist go, only to pull her into his chest. Her belly presses against his chest, only reminding them both how real their baby is.

"I'm sorry."

She starts crying softly, holding him under his arms.

* * *

Sanji the bastard was literally all over Robin, awing her and giving her snacks and touching her pregnant belly.

Zoro was beyond pissed.

"She would have my blonde hair and your beautiful blue eyes." He cooed, holding her belly gently.

"I hope she gets Zoro's hair," she smiles, and Sanji smiles softly back at her, " I love his hair."

"Even though it pains me to say it, marimo really did beat me for your love."

Zoro suddenly swoops in, picking up Robin and storming off. He growls something along the line of _not touching his girl_ and _killing stupid love cook_. Robin giggles, hugging her boyfriend tightly.

* * *

Robin pulls the blanket off Zoro's lap, straddling him.

"Zorooo." She whispers in his ear, tugging at his shirt and pulling it over his head.

She kisses his neck softly, biting it when he grabs her thighs.

He topples her over, now in between her legs and tugging off her night dress.

She moans loudly, knowing she's been wanting him for a while now.

"Zorooo." She gasp when he takes her huge breast in his mouth.

* * *

A/N: I've become obsessed with Zorobin that it's become a bad habit. I'll be writing lots of one shots and stories about them, so make sure you follow.

Reviews are love, so love me!

This story will continue depending on how many reviews it gets. I was satisfied with _**His And Hers**_, but I'm aiming for better with my new stories.


End file.
